4:00 a.m.
4:00 a.m. Maverick - James Garner announces a break; Michael Douglas wakes up; a man gets out of bed; Rose Red - grandfather clock; The Spy Who Loved Me - Roger Moore as James Bond, making love to a woman, on top of an animal rug in front of the fireplace hearth. Summoned to an assignment by a printout from his wristwatch; Robin Williams wakes up; Amélie - while Audrey Tatou sleeps, an animated pig turns out the light; Mommie Dearest - turning off an alarm clock; Morgan Freeman gets up 4:01 a.m. The Phantom of Liberty - an emu enters and explores Monica Vitti and Jean-Claude Brialy's bedroom 4:02 a.m. A Man Escaped - François Leterrier in his cell; Forbidden - Douglass Montgomery answers the phone; Gran Torino (?) - Clint Eastwood puts down the phone and yanks out the cord 4:03 a.m. a man is woken by a knock on the door; Scoop - Scarlett Johansson startles Hugh Jackman; Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers - Ellie Cornell asks her daughter why she can't sleep 4:04 a.m. The Phantom of Liberty - a bicycle postman delivers a package for Brialy; doctors talk; Single White Female - Bridget Fonda comes to Peter Friedman's apartment; a woman looks at the clock on her nightstand 4:05 a.m. Body Double - porn set; Living in Oblivion - Steve Buscemi gets up from bed and exclaims "Oh, god!"; Panic Room - Jodie Foster is visited by police as Kristen Stewart hides in a room 4:06 a.m. I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry - Kevin James visits Adam Sandler 4:07 a.m. Night on Earth - quiet streets; Harrison Ford sits in a stairwell and lights a match to check his watch 4:08 a.m. Act of Violence - Janet Leigh wakes up and sees a car leaving; a boy lies in bed 4:09 a.m. Close Encounters of the Third Kind - Teri Garr gets up and bangs on a door; a man holds a door shut; Alain Delon tries to crack a safe 4:10 a.m. After Hours - Griffin Dunne enters diner, asking to use the restroom; Where Danger Lives - Faith Domergue asks Robert Mitchum the time; The Time Traveler's Wife (?) - Rachel McAdams (?); two men sit in a car 4:11 a.m. a boy turns on the light; people sleep; a man checks on a sleeping woman 4:12 a.m. Hollow Man - Elisabeth Shue wakes up to take a video call from Kevin Bacon; a man whispers in the ear of a sleeping woman; Alfred Hitchcock Presents "Whodunit" - in heaven, Alan Napier tells John Williams about the passage of time; The Wizard of Oz - with Judy Garland locked up, the wicked witch turns over the red hourglass and it begins running down 4:13 a.m. The Thief - Ray Milland dreams; hourglass; a woman screams 4:14 a.m. The Wizard of Oz - Jack Haley uses an axe to break down the door and save Judy Garland; The Thief - Ray Milland wakes up; Frost/Nixon - a recording plays; turning a television off 4:15 a.m. Eyes Wide Shut - Tom Cruise comes home and wakes Nicole Kidman from a nightmare; a man lights a candle 4:16 a.m. What's Up, Doc? - Madeline Kahn reads in bed; The Gleaners and I - Agnès Varda goes by a clock without hands; a clock without hands 4:17 a.m. Mission: Impossible "The Phoenix" - masked men examine a metal sculpture; The Lost Weekend - Ray Milland looks down at his watch; Insomnia (2002) - Al Pacino receives a call 4:18 a.m. a man walks by a river 4:19 a.m. Bullitt - Steve McQueen walks through a basement 4:20 a.m. Rififi - drilling through the floor; a man checks a closet; Lost in Translation - Bill Murray receives a fax from his wife regarding his options for office furniture back home 4:21 a.m. prisoners are woken by a bell; Papillon - Steve McQueen, Dustin Hoffman and fellow prisoners are let out of their shackles 4:22 a.m. a man gets out of bed; a woman sleeps as a man climbs through her window 4:23 a.m. a woman lies in bed and checks her watch; a woman wakes up; a woman talks in her sleep 4:24 a.m. The Red Shoes - Julian Craster and Moira Shearer in their beds 4:25 a.m. Chaos - Jason Statham and Ryan Phillippe on a stakeout 4:26 a.m. a woman gets out of bed; an astronaut exits a shuttle 4:27 a.m. a man listens to news on the radio 4:28 a.m. The Main Event - Barbra Streisand asks Whitman Mayo where the bathroom is; Twin Peaks "Cooper's Dreams" - Kyle MacLachlan is woken by the sound of an Icelandic drinking song 4:29 a.m. a man turns off an alarm clock 4:30 a.m. Cold Creek Manor - Sharon Stone turns off an alarm clock; a man turns an alarm clock off; Marilyn Monroe wakes up and gets dressed; Maverick - clock; a woman turns an alarm clock off and looks out the window; Witness - Harrison Ford is woken; a woman lies in bed; 4:30 - taping the hands of a clock in place; a man looks in the window of an antique shop 4:31 a.m. men stare at an hourglass and one drops through a hole in the floor; James Woods (?) wakes up on a sofa 4:32 a.m. a man undresses and gets into bed; a woman sleeps in bed 4:33 a.m. a man sits in bed and hears a knock on the door; a man walks to the door and answers it; a person wakes up 4:34 a.m. Christopher Reeve (?) checks a pocketwatch; JFK - Kevin Costner starts ranting to Sissy Spacek about the investigation; The Family Way - Hywel Bennett looks out the window 4:35 a.m. a woman wakes up and goes into the shower; The Family Way - Hayley Mills tells Hywel Bennett to come back to bed; a woman starts to light a cigarette but goes back to bed 4:36 a.m. a boy lies on a sofa; a woman wakes up; A Single Man - Colin Firth dies of a heart attack 4:37 a.m. Mission: Impossible "The Phoenix" - masked men lose signal; The X-Files "The Pilot" - Gillian Anderson listens to a coroner's report; Marnie - Sean Connery sees Tippie Hedren having a nightmare 4:38 a.m. Phenomena - when getting ready to wash her hands, Jennifer Connelly finds maggots in a bathroom; drawing a bath; Design for Today - turning off a faucet; a man sneaks into a woman's bedroom to find her passed out 4:39 a.m. Now, Voyager - Paul Henreid wakes up and kisses Bette Davis 4:40 a.m. clock on a mantle; Farewell, Friend - Charles Bronson and Alain Delon; The War Lover - soldiers wake up 4:41 a.m. Another Stakeout - Emilio Estevez watches a couple argue 4:42 a.m. Sidney Poitier sleeps on a sofa; a woman sleeps 4:43 a.m. a man dreams; Behave Yourself! - Farley Granger wakes up from a nightmare and tucks Shelley Winters in 4:44 a.m. Baby Doll; a couple sleeps; Catherine Deneuve (?) sets the time on a clock and pushes it to the floor; Vincent Price sleeps 4:45 a.m. a woman gets out of bed and makes a phone call 4:46 a.m. Hopscotch - Walter Matthau makes a prank call as Eleanor Roosevelt; Les Bonnes Femmes - street light turns on; Dirty Pretty Things - Chiwetel Ejiofor allows two men to wait in the lobby 4:47 a.m. Woman in the Moon - clock face; My Best Friend's Girl - Dane Cook asks a woman to leave 4:48 a.m. Elephant - two boys sleep 4:49 a.m. In a Lonely Place - Gloria Grahame dreams; Ghosts Before Breakfast - a clock splits in two 4:50 a.m. Cape Fear - Polly Bergen dreams 4:51 a.m. The Wizard of Oz - Judy Garland clicks her heels and a house flies through the sky; Cape Fear - Polly Bergen dreams; David and Lisa - Lukas Haas in a dream sequence 4:52 a.m. The Blue Gardenia - Anne Baxter passes out; a woman wakes up; a man sleeps 4:53 a.m. The Night of the Hunter - children drift down a river; a rat scurries through a tunnel; a woman sleeps 4:54 a.m. From Russia with Love - Sean Connery fights Robert Shaw on a train 4:55 a.m. a man wakes up; Mission: Impossible "The Phoenix" - masked men 4:56 a.m. Heartbreak Ridge - Clint Eastwood wakes up a group of Marines 4:57 a.m. a man is woken by the sound of a dripping faucet; a man finishes packing a suitcase and kisses a sleeping woman 4:58 a.m. Bob le Flambeur - Daniel Cauchy in a car on the coast; a man wakes up and turns off his alarm 4:59 a.m. Dirty Pretty Things - Chiwetel Ejiofor; Maverick - Jodie Foster; Bob le Flambeur - Claude Cerval sits on his bed and smokes Category:Timelines